Conjuror Epic Weapon Timeline
You must have 32,100 faction with Teren's Grasp. Starting the Quest Solo The epic weapon quest starts in . Head to the Temple of the White Lady, in Skyfire. There are a number of mobs here that see invis, so plan to either carefully move between them or to kill them on your way in. When you get to the room with a moving platform, go down the ramp on the left hand side and follow it to the bottom. Here you can find a small ice dervish called The dervish can be found anywhere around the temple. One possible location is: /way -2539, 242, 1546. Right click on this to gain 2 new abilities -- and . Use on the and then cast . The will become your pet. Head back to Teren's Grasp in and find a gnome named (1833, 483, -808). He will have another ice dervish on the table next to him. By speaking to him you find out that the was a test to find a worthy conjuror. Note: Once you find the you will need to get close to it in order for it to be enabled for right-clicking. Note: If you die, you lose the ice pet and will need to get a new one to proceed with the quest. The Apprentice in Terens Grasp note the apprentice is named vence laden. The apprentice then offers you four subquests; An Aery Heart An Earthy Heart A Watery Heart A Fiery Heart These quests are to hunt down druids disguised as elementals who live in the elemental plane to guard against invasion. These druids are part of an organization called . To do these quests, use query and dominate ,just as you did on the original ice dervish, to take control of a docile elemental matching the subquest you wish to complete. EX. for An Aery heart, you want to dominate a docile air elemental. Once you dominate them, you will be given a buff which augments your vision so you can see into the elemental plane. Once you have this search for an elemental with the tag under its name. Try to use query and dominate on this guy and it will turn into a *** 80 heroic mob (mob auto-aggroes and is easily soloable). Kill it and it will drop the appropriate heart as a body drop, which updates the quest. If the mobs aren't up, wait around at the coordinates below, spawn time is fairly short ~10min) The Wounded Solo Prerequisite: You must know Druzaic in order to interact with The Wounded. You now are to find 4 elementals that are titled as The Wounded, and attempt to use and on them. In order to find these elementals, you must use and on near by . For each element, they are found in the following locations: Air: Outside of Teren's Grasp in . This is on the path down from Teren's Grasp to Dreg's Landing. The Wounded is at location 1456, 415, -536 and at 1473, 392, -326. Fire: These are near the lavaflow outside the selnok encampment in the Skyfire portion of . The location is approximately -1365, 207, 271. Water: Found on an underwater platform by the fish men in the at location 438, -125, 501. Earth: Found in the trakanasaur alley in , near the abandoned village. Check the location around -755, -52, 395. Once you have the hearts from each of the 4 elements, you can turn them all in to at terens grasp, and you will receive the update necessary to start the next three quests. Keys to the Lock Once you have completed all of the above quests, the apprentice will give you 3 more subquests. *Moonglow *Chel'dok's Fiery Cinch *Sphere of Containment These quests of course, are to find Moonglow, Chel'dok's Fiery Cinch, and the Sphere of Containment. Moonglow: 1. Go to Chelsith. Kill octopi until a semi-sentient water drops *Click this semi-sentient water item to summon a pet water glob. *The pet wont do anything but follow you around for a while, but eventually it will stop following you and stay in one spot. *When this happens, the pet becomes clickable, and says what the lil guy found. 2. Click the pet to receive Moonglow. Note: You can do this with a few people (2-4) so that you won't get a total lockout. Just hop in water to right side as you enter the zone and kill the Lurker in the water. Once you have the water guy following you, you can just sit at the entrance for 10min (appx), then it will become clickable and give you moonglow. *note* The pet water glob can become bugged if it stops on the ocean floor where it will be out of range to click. It will go with you on an evac and become unbugged at the zone in and clickable again. Also, be aware that this pet can and probably will be killed if you keep adventuring after you aquire it, so the stay-at-the-entrance approach is your best bet. If you have it targeted, a talk bubble appears when it's ready to give you the moonglow. Sphere of Containment: Go to Maiden's Chamber and kill Drusella Sathir. The sphere is a body drop off Drusella. Chel'dok's Fiery Cinch: 1. Go to the scrying pool room in Karnor's Castle. Loc(-47,-56,104) *From the entrance go straight through the first room cross the bridge and take a left, climb up the first stairs and take a left into the courtyard. *From the courtyard, go to the door straight across (named to your left careful) you can cast invisibility to get past the skeletons. 2. Click on the pool (clicking the pool breaks invisibility) and a water construct will appear. *Use the Query Elemental and Dominate Element abillities on it. (you will have to use the abilities several times on the same construct until you finally dominate it and the named pops) *Continue Dominating the elemental and eventually a named ^^^ will pop. *Kill it, and retrieve the Cinch. Pure Elements [Difficulty: Solo] ' ' Use your abilities to query and dominate in at the same location you previously did (442, -125, 500). A level 80^ will spawn in its place and attack you. You are looking for a semi-rare body drop called . You need to collect 10 of these. When you have all 10, right-click on the stack in your inventory and select 'use'. This will give you the update. ' ' Use your abilities to query and dominate at Skyfire in at the same location you previously did. A level 80^ will spawn in its place and attack you. You are looking for a semi-rare body drop called 'Lesser Element: Fire'. You need to collect 10 of these. When you have all 10, right-click on the stack in your inventory and select 'use'. This will give you the update. (A good place to kill these is at -1317, 210, 300 ) ' ' Use your abilities to query and dominate 'docile air elemental' in , near Teren's Grasp, at the same location you previously did. A level 80^ 'air elemental' will spawn in its place and attack you. You are looking for a semi-rare body drop called 'Lesser Element: Air'. You need to collect 10 of these. When you have all 10, right-click on the stack in your inventory and select 'use'. This will give you the update. Eleventeen reported that it took him about 30-40 of each elemental before receiving all 10 pieces. ' ' The three seperate quests can be turned in at any time upon completion to in Teren's Grasp. When the third one is entered, will give you the quest . tells you that you can enter the chamber by clicking on the table. If you put your mouse over the table, you can click to enter the 'Elemental Chamber'. Entering the zone will give you an update to the quest, and then you must inspect the giant ice brazier behind the . No crystals are found, so return to by clicking on the platform in front of . Speak to to start the next quest, . Crystals Group You must now collect Green, Blue, and Red foci. mentions that he knows little of these, but that a dwarf in Teren's Grasp may know more. He is referring to . You can purchase the from at location 2086, 520, -960 if you have 40k faction with Teren's Grasp. Update Drauboan on 4-27-09 got the red foci with 32,100 faction with terens grasp For the remainder of the foci, you'll want an entire group. The can be retrieved in Sebilis in either the Laboratory and Studies room or from the Blacksmith room. It is dropped from s (the lab) or s (in the blacksmith room). The is in Chardok Secret Library second room (Palace). You will need a very well equipped group for this one. When you enter the Chardok Palace there are steps that go up and down (loc 854, -30, 204). You need to go upstairs first to harvest 3 books (Volumes 1-3 of the Encyclopedia of Mutagenica, all group members can harvest a copy) from the two rooms up there, in order to enter the room with the update. . In the south room, can be found at 857, -21, 134 and at 868, -21, 135. In the north room, you can find at location 890, -21, 275 (as well as another copy of at 890, -21, 274). You will give the books to a golem named at location 990, -44, 341, who will unlock the secret passages. Follow him through three walls, but try to keep up while killing the mobs that aggro along the way. He will stop in the central room. You will need to kill the mob here, which seems to aggro all three non-aggro books as well, so be careful (can pull books one at a time without pulling the hierophant). At the end of the hall you can click on a blue crystal on the shelf at location 908,-67,557 to receive . When this is complete, return the foci to to move on to the next step. Phrotis GENERAL FIGHT STRATEGY Next Step is to Dominate Phrotis. This is a solo instance (Elemental Chamber). He is surrounded by 4 Elementals which are initially untargetable. FIRE / EARTH / WATER / AIR Click on the brazier behind him to start the fight. After he is engaged, he will emote every 20 seconds that he is drawing energy from the elementals and looks towards one of them which becomes now targetable. You will be able to see which one is targetable because it's name will be displayed about it. Now you need to react quickly and target it, QUERY it and DOMINATE it. YOU ONLY NEED TO QUERY EACH ELEMENTAL ONCE !!! afterwards it is enough to DOMINATE ! If you fail to do so, different things will happen: FIRE = damage to you, around 1k AIR = LONG STIFLE!!! DO NOT FAIL THIS! Or you will probably be starting over (The stifle last long enough to ensure that you will miss at least 1 and depending on how far into the fight you are potentially 2-3 emotes of the elementals by Phrotis. If you miss an air emote, run to the zone out and do over) WATER = 50 % HEAL !! Not so bad, but still consumes time EARTH = ADD that hits like a truck but has very few hps Conversely, if you manage to re-align them through dominate you will gain benefits. FIRE = HUGE damage to him, you will use this as your main source of damage to him AIR = Stifle so he can not use his stun/teleport thing against you WATER = Heals you! Probably around 50% EARTH = His add becomes a swarm pet for you. Note that you don't actually have to do any personal damage to him, as FIRE and EARTH do sufficient damage to him, without taxing your mana. You can completely dedicate your manapool to other things. Personally, I open up with tank pet, in defensive stance. Let him establish aggro so you can pretty much control him the entire time. Heal him occasionally. If he gets really low you can back him off and he will gain the benefit of out of combat regen, while you kite the mob around. Again, you really don't have to do any damage outside of FIRE and EARTH so if you play it safe, it should be easy. At 1% he stops taking damage just QUERY / DOMINATE him for your epic !! This must be done fast, as he starts spamming the elements. Just hope he doesn't air the crap out of you at the end. you can Query / Dominate him when he is under 10% you can query him any time during the fight and just dominate at the end Tips from Timis Anyone that has skill at soloing should be ok at this fight. You can click the brazier from a further distance than you think. Click and then sic tank pet. I have (Sta) line done since I use tank pet the most so you may have to respec if you are group/raid. After tank gets agro use winds of velious and its off to the races. I let my pet tank until about 40% then popped Communion with Hydromancer pet. That usually healed my pet up to about 60% or 80% and freed me up to just watch for emotes towards elements. Q & D all once then its enough to just D. If pet drops to about 30% have pet follow you and just circle around the brazier. This allows pet to get out of battle regen and also allows for you to watch for emotes. Just stop and D the element he chooses. You will want to Q Phrotis at some point during the fight so when he gets below 10% you can Dominate. Just keep the pet attacking and then backing off throughout the battle. I used communion when it was up and used winds when it was up. Took me just one try, finished with probably about 30% power. If you do get stifled for whatever reason, you will probably want to start over. Remember the grate on the ground that zones you out! MORE STRATEGIES AND TIPS By Droobie aka Decadencee......edited September 29 2008 First I tried to kite him around and failed, and then I tried it my way. All you need to do is spec your AA lines just for your tank pet (Earthen Avatar). Make sure to get stone skins. I used 5 points in my reconstruct servant for more healing. Start by clicking the brazier behind him while standing in front of him. Send your pet in to attack (Query him as soon as your pet grabs agro so you don’t have to later in fight). Pull the mob in one of the corners and stand facing so you can see all 4 elements (and in range to heal and stone skin your pet). As soon as you get positioned make sure that you keep your stone skin up for pet at all times and keep healing him. Once he is down to about 70% put up Plane Shift for extra help (some times you might get behind on healing and need to walk him around a bit to get your pet’s health back up, which is no problem since he is very slow). Once pet is back up a bit resume how I said as stated above. You must query/dominate each element. You only have to Query once for each element. Keep this going until his health drops a good ways (not sure exactly how much). He will start casting the elements very fast. Once he is at 19% dominate him and fight is over. This fight only took me 2 tries. The first was because I listened to the other strategies on this list but they are wrong. Sometimes the easy strategy is the best. Some on here say it took them countless tries but I have crap for gear and no masters. I took him down first try with this. Do yourself a favor and don't waste money on repairing because you listened to people that try to make stuff harder than it really is. Here is a little tip: You can target any way you like. I just clicked so if you do that then look for sparkling elements. It helped me find them a little faster. It is just a faint gold sparkle around the element that he is targeting. You might have to have your graphics up a good bit to see them though. As stated above, air elements are nasty because they stifle, but in my opinion if you miss any other than the fire then you might just want to zone out and restart the fight. Additional tips on Phrotis from Laedyana :If fight is going bad - there's a clicky on the ground that zones you out. I highly recommend using it. I racked up 5% of exp debt before I discovered it :I don't recommend straight up tanking him with your pet - tried this about 5 times with many deaths and it's too hard to keep the pet up. When I changed tactics it got much easier. My suggestion - when you agro him - get him as far away from the crystals as possible, and then kite him around the room right from the start. Whenever you need to target a crystal and dominate it, set pet on auto defend, then as soon as you done - resume kiting and set pet on auto follow. You'll keep your pet up much longer that way, and your pet doesn't need to do any damage to kill him - think of him as a meat shield in this fight. :Someone suggested using macros to target fire/earth/water - but I couldn't get that to work. Instead, I just made sure I could always see all 4 crystals and kept pressing tab to get a target. If you use a custom UI the message about Phrotis focusing on an element shows up as an emote - so look in the chat window if you are using ProfitUI Additional Tip on Phrotis from darkenloth :Query Phrotis early in the fight as you will not have time at the end I died 3x with him at 1% because I could not get both query and dominate off fast enough. Even more tips from Mephaf :The last 10 percent is the worst he spams the elementals. Here's what I did after many attempts at about 12 percent I used Plane shift and stoneskined pet then I prayed he didn't air me at 8 percent I used the miracle incinerate and master stike got him 1 percent Hope this helps More tips from Shaiana :Took me bloody forever to get thru this. I tried kiting, but it didnt really work for me. :Query mob first!!! After each elemental goes off and you are querying him, dont worry about doing it again. One query is enough per elemental. So you should be able to just tab thru and hit dominate thru the fight and not worry bout the query once you have done that. :I hit Plane Shift at 30%, and Vehement Skin, and Animists Bond...and pet did really well to keep aggro in defensive stance so I just really needed to keep an eye on the tabbing thru the elementals. I used Master Strike as well at end, but got lucky with a fire element that the mob called as well so I didnt need Incinerate. Also, be sure that you have your aa setup for Animist bond (under summoner tree), as well as the quick pet heal/vehement skin/planeshift etc (under conjy tree). Makes a huge difference! :Oh, it helped a lot to have the Q and D on hotkeys...I had them on 2 and 3, so i could rest my finger on Tab and easily hit 2 for Query and 3 for Dominate without losing it. Another tip from Croaksalot :Man this was a pain, but i think i found a small trick. i keep zoneing out till i got earth and fire together, and i pulled Phrotis on top of fire. he seems to call the ones closest you him more (this is after 20 failed tries) so i was able to keep my tank pet up and he died fast. Another tip from Aloon :I did this in one try. Have healer pet out, and just kite him around, he is so slow. The times he does port near you, your healer will take care of that. And just remem to watch the elementals. :He seems to summon the elements in this order at the beginning of the fight - FIRE - WATER - EARTH - AIR. After the first four summons it becomes random although he does seem to more frequently summon the element he is nearest - but not always. I used the pet yo-yo on him - kited him as far away from the crystals as possible and each time he called an element I sent the pet to attack while I found and dominated the element, as soon as dominate was finished I backed off the pet and kited some more - should be able to keep the pet at or near full health doing it this way. Once Phrotis was at half health - I pulled him over near the fire element hit plane shift and let the pet tank him straight up (don't forget to use the heal staff and vehement gem). At that point just pray for a few fire element summons, use Incinerate and Master Strike and Dominate him. As stated above if you miss air just zone out immediately - don't even try just zone. You will save multiple deaths this way. It took me 12 tries to complete - even under the best of circumstances it's not easy. - Ogron :Get your Cold resist up, and you have a chance at resisting the Cold attack that Phrotis does. You'll want at least 8k Cold resist, maybe even as high as 10k to resist it enough. - Xalmat :Got him yesterday and found a quite easy way to get him down. :# Make a new Hotbar with a macro /target_next_npc, followed by query, dominate, Petheal, Selfstoneskin, Stoneskin, and any given Protections for the Pet. I usually play first person perspective and I´m used to steer with the keyboard and do anything else with the mouse. I didn´t respecc from Raidsetup and didn´t use any miracle or damagespells. :# At zone in, first query Phrotis, even before placing the crystals in the pot. This saves valuable time later on :# Take a position between the zone-out item and the pot, so you see all 4 elementals. memorize a similar Position BEHIND the pot with the same distance to the pot. At this position you also see all 4 Elementals. :# Place crystals in Pot, hit Stoneskin, hit Macro and let Pet attack. Heal immideatly once and again as soon as Heal refreshes. With the Stoneskin and the two heals, the pet should still be at around 70%. :# Now move directly to the second spot mentioned. When you arrive, 20 seconds are over and Phrotis will summon first element. Face the Pot, backup pet, query and Dominate, heal pet. Hit macro to target Phrotis. :# Now it´s allways the same rythm: let Pet attack, heal once, move to other location, turn around, backup pet, heal pet, hit macro, (query) and dominate, switch back to Phrotis with macro. :This way, pet stays at nearly full health and its easy going. As soon as Phrotis is down to around 25 percent, he is summoning the elements much faster. Stay in your position, dominate the elementals and occasionally heal pet, damage to pet is much less now, due to the fact, that Phrotis is turning around and summoning elements much more often. I let the pet attack him then all the time. Just make sure you can see all elements, Phrotis and Pet. :As soon as Phrotis drops under 10%, dominate and you are done. Worked much better for me then running in a circle, as it is important to have clear sight to Phrostis and the elements. Maybe its worth for you guys also to give it a try. In the end, pet was at nearly 100%, I hd 100% life as well, and did not use Yeddahs stuff, miracle, Plane Shift or any damage spell. Mana was at 65%. - Cheers Dominatrixx Another tip from Rays :Get the status items that make you immune to the stifles. Depending on your guild level, you can have more than one. Use this item around 35% and it goes pretty good. :#Start fight behind the kettle. Stay as far back as you can. Put the crystals in the kettle. While placing the crystals, highlight Phrotis and send pet after him. While pet is attacking, query him. Back off the pet and run around in circles. If Phrotis gets close, just send the pet in to wack on him a little bit. Keep tab targeting to get the elements. Also, turn up your graphics a little bit. :#Using Profit UI, I pulled out the Chat tab (that shows emotes - CHAT) and put it in my line of sight. I created a macro for Query and Dominate. /e Query %T and /e DOMINATE!!!! This helped me figure out when I countered. Just made it easier. :#30% ish is where it starts to get a little crazy. I used the stifle protection, PS'ed the pet. Depending on which elements he summons at the end depends on if you need to actually cast a damage spell. Do your best to keep countering them. When he gets to 30%ish percent, get into a good spot where you can see all the elements. More Tips from Feyoen - Mistmoore :Took me 5 days of on and off attempts and strat changes to get this stupid ass down to <10%. I found I wasn't able to Dominate at 9-10%. It wasn't until I had him under 5% that I was successful. I Stoneskined pet, Plane Shift and Animist Bond (AA) to keep Phortis off me at 60%. Position yourself closest to Fire with Earth next closest. I Queried him before fight and again just before I Dominated him at 3% and got the update. I made a special hotbar with *just* the essential hotkeys; 1) Query, 2) Dominate, 3) Pet Attack, 4) Grandmaster's Freedom of Mind (anti-stifle potion), 5) Protect Me, 6) Back Off, and 7) Reconstruct Servant. I put that in the middle of the screen and it made it alot easier to do it. Good luck to all who do this step. It requires alot of patience - at least for me it did. :After a couple of insuccessful tries always dying when he was down but not able to get the last dominate on him i can say the anti-stifle potion is key to success More tips from Squis - Kithicor Server :Whatever strategy you use, there are two things that will pretty much insure success: :*''THE KEY'' is to make the macro /target_next_npc. For me, tabbing or F8 would, many times, fail to target the elemental, forcing me to scramble, trying to target the thing - all too late. :*The other thing is to remember that you only have to Query once. After you query an elemental the first time, the next times, you can simply cast Dominate. :Since I use Profit UI, another thing I did was to make my emote chat window text color a bright yellow, rather than the default dark blue, and increase my font size to 20. That way, I couldn't help but notice the emote. From time to time, I would also right click the chat window and clear the text. :From the suggestions above, my strat was: :*Earth Pet Defensive :*Stand to far left after zone in, place the crystals, target Phrotis :*As soon as he was in range, Query :*Let him get closer, far away from the elements :*Stoneskins on Pet, send in pet. :*Head toward crystals, wait for the emote, macro target, query/dominate (make note of the element, since you won't have to again query that one) :*Get in range of pet and heal her :*Run to the far back end of cauldron back pet off and anchor pet (allows pet to self heal out of combat) :*Target mob to make sure pet still has agro :*Head toward the crystals, wait for the emote, macro target, query/dominate :*Run to the front of the cauldron, put pet on follow :*Have pet attack mob while I waited for the next emote :*Go another distance and back pet off :*Rinse and repeat as necessary - :At 35% or 30% the mob emotes more often. As long as I made certain the pet had agro and as long as I kept the pet either out of mob range, or protected and in good health, I focused on the emotes. If Phrotis got too close to the elements while I was there, I sent the pet on him. At around 15%, plane shift - Done Deal. Rewards Game Link: \aITEM 311599239 723977191:Elemental Dominance\/a Phrotis' Exertion (Raid quests) Be sure to have the buff up from the item Vence gives you before killing any of the targets. *Can be cast during combat & it stays up even if you die. ( Note: You must do these in this order.) Reckless Strength Kill Pawbuster. Senile Cunning Kill Venril Sathir. Arrogant Wisdom Kill Hoshkar Turn it all in at the gnome! But you're not done yet.... The Final Domination of Phrotis For this step you will go back into the same instance with Phortis as before. Only he is dead, lying on the floor. Click on him, and hit Dominate. You will get your mythical upon doing this. Game Link: \aITEM -858570028 723977191:Elemental Dominance\/a